Broken
by Cricketsong
Summary: It's newleaf now, and the lake has flooded the stream near RiverClan territory. They won't admit they're starving, but kits are dying. Thornpaw follows Rabbitpaw's scent to RiverClan, where she is meeting an apprentice... better summary inside. R&R! O:
1. Summary

**Summary****: It's newleaf now, and the lake has flooded the stream near RiverClan's camp. Every cat is suspicious when only half the usual amount of cats show up at the gathering from RiverClan, all looking thin and weak. ShadowClan looks at them like their next meal…**

**So when Thornpaw finds Rabbitpaw not in her nest one night, she follows her scent toward the RiverClan border. Sure enough she is there, with another apprentice. Thornpaw overhears them talking about how little prey RiverClan have.**

**It's up to Thornpaw and Rabbitpaw to save RiverClan, before ShadowClan launch an attack, and RiverClan is lost forever…**

_**Bad summary, bad, bad, bad. But it's just my outline, a rough draft. Please R&R!**_


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**T****HUNDERCLAN**

**Leader Dawnstar** - beautiful white she-cat with gray splotches.

**Deputy** **Blackclaw** - huge jet-black tom with very long claws.

**Apprentice**, Brackenpaw.

**Medicine Cat** **Cricketsong** - jet-black she-cat with dark green eyes.

_**Warriors**_

**Lionfur** - long-haired golden tom.

**Apprentice**, Thornpaw.

**Berryfrost** - very pretty, fluffy, black and white she-cat with a bright pink nose.

**Apprentice**, Stormpaw.

**Redpelt** - white tom with dark ginger splotches.

**Apprentice**, Tigerpaw.

**Cinderblaze** - smoky gray tabby tom with pale golden stripes.

**Dovewing** - pure white, short-haired she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Apprentice**, Rabbitpaw.

**Whitewhisker** - brown tabby she-cat with white whiskers and icy blue eyes.

**Apprentice**, Rainpaw.

**Smokethroat - **dark tortoiseshell and gray tom.

**Ivytail - **tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Icyfeather - **very pale gray (almost white) she-cat, with a unique black stripe running down her right shoulder to her paw.

**Darkflower - **black tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Apprentice**, Snowpaw.

**Bristelfur - **short-haired, dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Shimmerpelt** - bright golden she-cat.

**Fawnspots** - light brown she-cat with white spots and pale blue eyes.

_**Apprentices**_

**Brackenpaw** - dark ginger tom.

**Tigerpaw** - long-haired ginger tabby tom with bright blue eyes.

**Snowpaw** - pure white she-cat

**Stormpaw** - gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Rainpaw** - small gray she-cat with darker flecks and dark blue eyes.

**Thornpaw** - very pretty light brown she-cat with white chest and paws.

**Rabbitpaw** - dark gray she-cat with black and brown flecks.

_**Queens**_

**Nightcloud** - black tabby she-cat. (mother of Smokethroats kits; Tanglekit: dark brown tabby she-cat, Mistykit: pale tortoiseshell she-cat, Beetlekit: black tom with gray underbelly, and Birdkit: black tabby she-cat).

**Snakepelt** - tortoiseshell she-cat. (mother of Blackclaw's kit).

**Flamepool** - dark ginger she-cat. (mother of Cinderblaze's kit).

_**Elders**_

**Grassclaw** - gray tom. (mate of Littleleap).

**Littleleap** - tiny dark brown she-cat with blue eyes. (mate of Grassclaw).

I'll add the rest of the Allegiances as they are seen in the novel. I don't want to think of cat names right now. But I will add WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan as soon as I can! Thank you. Please notify me if there are any spelling errors.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Thornkit! Thornkit!" She felt a jab in her side, painfully lifting her head, her eyes met those of Rabbitkit's. An excited vibe bounced off the walls and smacked Thornkit right in the face… it was coming off Rabbitkit.

"Why are you so excited?" She asked confused, heaving herself to her paws, and shaking scraps of moss from her silky brown pelt. "… I was sleeping, you know?" Thornkit rolled her eyes, then she looked up to see Rabbitkit's hanging jaw, snapping it close.

"How can you not remember?" She said, disbelief choking her every word.

"Remember what?" Thornkit replied puzzled, squinting from the large beams of sunlight seeping through the hollow.

"Uhh… that we become apprentices today?"

Thornkit stopped short, staring at the wall infront of her, she felt her heart start beating at a fox's running pace, her paws tingled with so much excitement she felt like she could clear a mountain top, run too the sun-drown-place and back all in a day. "Oh yeah…" She squealed, trying to hide her anticipation, she wanted to sound mature, like a warrior. Like a _ThunderClan_ warrior.

"How did you not remember? I didn't sleep a wink last night, I gave up trying to sleep before dawn, and… I woke Flamepool, she wasn't too happy…" Rabbitkit trailed off, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Speaking of Flamepool, where is she?" Thornkit asked, looking around the nursery for the familiar shape of the pretty she-cat.

"She's talking with Dawnstar, and Cinderblaze, and my future mentor, if Dawnstar has decided yet, she'll have to tell them before the meeting!" Rabbitkit bounced around the den, her tail flip flopping around like a fish out of water.

Thornkit felt as though she could do the same, but she knew, being an apprentice meant you don't act like a kit anymore, you take on responsibilities, it's not all fun and games, it's loyalty, courage, wisdom, and most of all, the warrior code. She had already been informed about it by her mother, she knew every single rule off by heart now, she repeated it too herself every night before falling asleep.

Snakepelt had been awake the whole time, a proud and amused look on her face. Her gaze followed Thornkit around the nursery, a look of anticipation in her eyes. _'Was she waiting for me to jump for joy?'_

"Snakepelt?" Thornkit stepped closer to her mother, welcoming the familiar aroma of her scent. "Is it really _the_ day?"

Snakepelt gave a _mrrrow_ of laughter, scooping Thornkit closer and raking her tongue down her head lovingly. "Mhmm, aren't you excited? Well I shouldn't need to ask, I can feel your heart humping up and down, this way and that!"

Thornkit felt blood rush to her cheeks. _'Now everyone knows I'm not as serious as I look, that I'm really jumping up and down inside.'_

"Shhh! I need to be serious about this, like a _warrior_!"

"Oh, oops." Snakepelt purred with amusement. "I won't say a word."

"Thank-you." She gave a sigh of relief, nuzzling her head in her mothers flank like she did when she was a young kit. "Will you miss sleeping next to me?"

"More than anything, although, it will be nice not to be kicked in the middle of the night, and woken out of a dead sleep!"

"Oops, do I do that?" Thornkit ducked her head, looking up at her mother.

"Rabbitkit? Thornkit?" Both kits looked up at the same time. Dawnstar stood infront of them, with Flamepool just behind, and Cinderblaze beside his mate. Thornkit spotted Blackclaw gleaming with pride behind Dawnstar, he pushed his way forward, now standing beside his leader. "It's time."

"Yes!" Rabbitkit squealed, racing to stand beside Cinderblaze, she bumped her head into his flank, purring loudly. "I hope you're my mentor."

He kneeled down and licked her ear. "I do too."

"C'mon Snakepelt, I don't want to be late for my own ceremony!" Thornkit grasped her mothers tail between her teeth.

"Okay, okay. But first… let me give you a quick grooming."

"Awe… Snakepelt, not now. It's time for my ceremony." She pleaded, stumbling toward her mother impatiently. "Hurry, okay?"

Snakepelt was already rapidly grooming her pelt with rhythmic strokes, Thornkit could have fallen asleep if not for the excitement that overwhelmed her. "Best day of my life, best day of my life!" She whispered quietly to herself, she was shaking with anticipation. "Done yet?"

"Almost…"

"Done now?"

"Nearly."

"Now?"

"Not yet."

"… What about now?"

"Shhh!" Snakepelt hissed.

Thornkit sighed loudly.

"_Now_ I'm finished." Her mother rasped. Thornpaw was into the clearing within heartbeats.

"Would all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for clan meeting." Dawnstar called out, not meeting Thornkit's gaze, the leader took in all of the hollow.

Grassclaw and Littleleap were first to emerge, tails entwined, both looking frail, but that didn't stop the gleam in their eyes filling Thornkit with hope, hope that she was going to be a great apprentice, because Littleleap and Grassclaw believed she would be, and… elders knew everything, right?

Next Nightcloud made her way to the entrance of the nursery, Tanglekit and Beetlekit tumbled out batting their paws together, trying to grasp something… a leaf? At first, Thornkit didn't notice Birdkit on top of Nightcloud's head, both she-cats look identical. Mistykit bounced out by herself, watching Dawnstar with awe.

The dawn patrol was arriving, Berryfrost, following by Brackenpaw put their catches on top of the fresh-kill pile, Brackenpaw looked proud, but Berryfrost looked prouder. Dovewing and Shimmerpelt appeared behind them, setting their prey aside with the others. Berryfrost went over to join the other senior warriors, Lionfur, and Redpelt were sitting beside each other in the front row gazing at Dawnstar. While Brackenpaw bounded off to the apprentices den, appearing moments later with Tigerpaw and Stormpaw flanking his sides. Dovewing and Shimmerpelt joined Fawnspots, Bristelfur, and Whitewhisker at the back.

Thornkit could feel Blackclaw's approving gaze on her back, but she could _see_ Snakepelt's approving gaze, her mother stood off to the side, with Flamepool and Cinderblaze, the three chattered amongst themselves.

The other cats joined around in a clump, Dawnstar waited until all went silent before she begun. "Now, we have had two kits in the nursery for six moons today," Dawnstar looked up at the pale half moon, being devoured by sunlight. "it's time we welcome them as apprentices of ThunderClan." Dawnstar turned and faced Rabbitkit first.

"Rabbitkit, from now on, you shall be known as Rabbitpaw. Dovewing, you are more than ready for your first apprentice. You will be Rabbitpaw's mentor." Dawnstar meowed, glancing at the pure white she-cat, whose face was full of surprise, honour , and _surprise_! All at the same time. "Dovewing, you have shown wisdom beyond your years to ThunderClan, and strength beyond your size, you have many qualities that are worth passing down. I expect you too pass them on to Rabbitpaw, so that she may be an honourable warrior of ThunderClan."

Rabbitpaw wriggled in her spot as Dovewing padded up to her, the two touched noses for a long heartbeat. Then Dovewing receded, and sat beside her new apprentice, a layer of pride surrounding them.

Then Dawnstar turned to Thornkit, something flashed in her eyes, but it was gone before Thornkit could decided whether it was fear, or impatience. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to let it ruin her ceremony. "Thornkit, from now on, you shall be known as Thornpaw. Lionfur, you are ready for another apprentice. You will be Thornpaw's mentor." Dawnstar meowed. Thornkit peered out of the corner of her eye at Lionfur, he wasn't looking at her, but she could see a flicker of excitement in his eyes. "Lionfur, you are the best fighter in ThunderClan, but the knowledge you have being a senior warrior, is what I expect you to pass down to this apprentice, for she someday, hopefully will be as great as you!"

Lionfur padded toward her, lowering his head until their noses touched, she felt a shiver run down her spine from his cold nose, she wanted to pull away, but that would be disrespectful. She looked up at him, the sun outlined his already golden pelt, he looked like a StarClan warrior.

"Rabbitpaw! Thornpaw!" She jumped at the sudden voices singing at the same time.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Sunlight streamed into the hollow, warming Thornpaw from whiskers to tail tip. The smooth stone beneath her paws felt hot on her rough pads. The sweet aroma's of the freshly stocked fresh-kill pile filled her nostrils, her stomach grumbled as she started toward the pile.

"Not so fast." Lionfur darted infront of her, blocking her way to her next meal. "You're an apprentice now, don't you think you should make sure the elders are fed first? And the queens, and Cricketsong? Before yourself."

"Yes, Lionfur!" Thornpaw meowed proudly, bounding past him. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved away. Kneeling down, she picked up a plump vole, carrying it proudly to where Littleleap and Grassclaw were sharing tongues just outside the elders den.

"Thornpaw! Thunderclan's newest apprentice. How does it feel?" Grassclaw asked, lifting his head from sharing tongues with Littleleap.

"Well... extraordinary. Great. Amazing. Fantastic. Like I can do anything. Be anything. Fight anything. Hunt anything. Track anything--"

"I get it." Littleleap interjected, eyeing the vole. "Is that for us?"

"Err--yes." Thornpaw felt a little taken aback by the elders rude comment. _'I get it? I get it?'_ She placed the vole at the old she-cats paws, nudging it closer. "Enjoy!" She purred, pelting back to Lionfur.

"Good job!" He remarked. "You're making a fine apprentice, already."

"Thanks, Lionfur." She was glowing with enthusiasm. "May I eat now?"

"Yes. Go ahead." He flicked his tail to the fresh-kill pile.

She bounded over, scooping up a mouse in her jaws.

"Thornpaw, Thornpaw! Over here." She turned to see Rabbitpaw licking the remains of fresh-kill from her jowls. She was sitting beside Snowpaw and Rainpaw, the two older she-cats were sharing a squirrel. "Come join us."

Thornpaw pelted toward them. Settling down infront of Rainpaw, she dropped her prey to her paws and dug in. "Hi, Rainpaw, Snowpaw."

"Hey, Thorn_paw_. I'm so glad we're going to be den-mates. I missed not being in the nursery with you, but was happy to be out of their too." Snowpaw's eyes glimmered with happiness.

"I agree, you were so small then, now you're grown up." Rainpaw added, gulping down some squirrel. "So... I know it's soon, but how is being an apprentice going?"

"Yes. It is soon. But so far... great! I love being important to the clan, a part of it!" Thornpaw meowed proudly.

"Tonight you get to sleep in the apprentices den!" Snowpaw chimed in.

"I know, I'm so excited." She purred.

"Me too!" Rabbitpaw added, waving her tail back and fourth.

"Rabbitpaw? I'm going to take you on a tour of Thunderclan." Dovewing sudden voice from the camp entrance startled her. "C'mon!"

"Mind if Thornpaw and I join you?" Lionfur padded up to the white she-cat.

"No, of course you can."

"Great!" He replied. "Thornpaw, we're joining Rabbitpaw and Dovewing."

"Coming." She meowed, gulping down the last of the mouse. "See you guys." She waved her tail farewell to the senior apprentices and raced toward her mentor, Rabbitpaw was hot on her paws.

"This is the sand hollow, where you will spend the better part of your mornings, battle training." Lionfur took her in a circle around the sandy area. Huge boulders surrounded the smooth surfaced clearing, and big birch trees shadowed it from the hot rays of the sun.

"It's beautiful." She murmured, wishing she could roll around in the soft sand.

"Yes. Now come along, there's lots more to show you."

Thornpaw followed, wondering what new thing she would see ahead of her. She could feel her paws sinking into the sodden earth, small streams has scoured themselves into the ground, which she had to leap over to clear. Plants had been trampled on by many paws to make paths in the forest. When they came to fallen tree, it had many paw prints pressured into it, Thornpaw placed hers in the prints of another cats, sniffing the soaked wood she caught the scents of many Thunderclan warriors, Lionfur's included.

"This is The Shadowclan border, we mark our territory here." Lionfur explained, leaving a scent marker and waving his tail for Thornpaw to do the same.

"What happens if we forget?" She asked curious.

"Lots of things are possible. ShadowClan could invade, or think we were weak, or come to the conclusion that we don't follow the warrior code, and therefore don't believe in StarClan. Which would be horrible." Lionfur explained superiorly.

"Grassclaw told me, then once ShadowClan marked the border so much because they wanted ThunderClan territory, and finally they marked their border passed where _ours_ was, right on _our_ territory. And Firestar _gave_ it to them, just gave it away." Thornpaw explained in awe. She followed her mentor back to forests edge, scrambling past bramble thickets to get into the safety of ThunderClan territory.

"It's not exactly like that, Firestar had no use of the area anyway. There was no prey there to begin with, and twolegs stayed there in Greenleaf anyways. Really, it's us who lucked out, not them."

Thornpaw thought about that for a minute, but still couldn't comprehend ThunderClan getting the better end of the stick, when clearly ShadowClan did. "Didn't ShadowClan think we were giving up easily, giving them what they wanted the first time they asked. They must've thought we were weak, did they try to take advantage?"

Lionfur purred amused. "No, Firestar made it clear that it was a one time thing, and that their was no prey their anyways."

"So they didn't take advantage of us?"

"No, they wouldn't dare."

"What about the badger attack… you know the one that… Cinderpelt… died in." Thornpaw choked on the words, she never knew the gray medicine cat, but she had heard many stories past down from Leafpool, to Jayfeather, to Cricketsong, and secretly, Thornpaw kind of worshipped her. She had used herself to protect kits from being murdered, and in the end, Cinderpelt was the one who died. It almost made her want to be a medicine cat. Not because of they dying part, but because helping your clan mates was what mattered most, right? _'Hmm… this is really something to think about. Maybe being a medicine cat is the right path for me.'_

"Look!" Lionfur parted long stem-y plants out of the way, exposing a small clearing. She edged closer, peering between the leaves. Infront of her was squirrel, nibbling on a seed, he was completely unaware that they were there. Lionfur backed up, touching his tail to her shoulder so she would follow.

"Now, watch exactly what I do," He asserted, in a hushed tone. He started back toward the squirrel. "Be quiet."

Thornpaw slinked toward him, watching curiously and intently. Barely lifting her paws from the ground she hid in the bushes, never wavering her gaze from the golden tom.

Lionfur crouched in his hunting position, getting ready to leap, Thornpaw clawed at the ground impatiently. Before she knew it, he was in the air, over her head and back on the ground, a plump young squirrel placed firmly in his jaws. It was all so quick, how was she supposed to try doing it herself, she had no idea what he did besides jump in the air and return with fresh-kill.

"How did you…" She stammered, still puzzled with awe. "But I-"

"Calm down. I'll teach you." He rested his tail on her shoulder reassuringly. "I'll show you slowly this time." He buried his catch underneath some earth. "Now, before I sprung, I had to make sure I was crouching right, watch me."

Thornpaw's gaze followed him. He sat with hind legs up, but his front legs in a lying position, his head was low, but his eyes were looking up. He had his muscles bunched, and claws unsheathed, ready pounce!

"Try," He motioned for her to do the same beside him. Nervously, Thornpaw put her arms on the ground, with her back legs still straight. She bunched her muscles like Lionfur, and dug her claws into the sodden earth.

"Like this?" She asked.

"Almost," He meowed approvingly. "Remember, you have to check that the wind is blowing toward you, not away, so you're prey won't smell you before you catch it."

Thornpaw did as he said, opening her mouth to drink in the scents around her, instantly her ears pricked as the smell of a vole close by. "I smell a vole!" She bounced up and down proudly.

"Shhh! You'll scare it away before you ever catch it." Lionfur hissed sharply.

Thornpaw pinned her ears back, "Sorry."

"Now, let me see you're hunting crouch once more before you try anything like _catching_ a vole."

Nodding, she sat back down, doing everything Lionfur told her to do.

"Perfect, you catch on abnormally quickly, Thornpaw. It's only you're first day."

She gleamed at his praise. "Can I try catching the vole now?"

Lionfur scowled. "Not today, you're not ready. I still need to teach you how to kill your prey, land on it squarely, and leap without making noise. That will be the hard part."

Thornpaw trotted back to camp at a brisk pace, feeling rather happy about herself. Her very first day of being an apprentice, and already she had learned something new. Something she would need to use for the rest of her life.

"When will I learn how to hunt?" She asked curiously, slowing down to a pad beside Lionfur, he was carrying his earlier caught squirrel, and a shrew.

"Soon, I promise. Just not today, we'll work on it more tomorrow."

She purred with joy. "I can't wait to tell Blackclaw and Snakepelt!"

Thornpaw tilted her face toward the sun, letting it warm her fur. The sky was clear blue today, cloudless, with birds flying here and there. Leaf buds of trees swayed in the warm breeze, making dancing shadows on the ground, which was covered with dead leaves from leaf-bare. Now that it was newleaf, everything was coming alive again, prettier, greener, and fresher then ever. She followed Lionfur toward the camp entrance, shivering when they walked under the tunnel into the cool cavern. She stopped abruptly when she caught sight of Cricketsong, carrying a wad of herbs in her mouth, she was coming out of the elders den. For some reason, she couldn't figure out, Thornpaw longed to be doing the same. _'No! I'm a warrior, not a medicine cat apprentice, a _warrior_ apprentice!'_

"Hi, Cricketsong!" She couldn't resist seeing what her job was like.

"Oh, hello, Thornpaw. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, her dark green eyes gleaming.

"No." She replied solidly. "Well… there is one thing."

Cricketsong looked at her funny, nodding for to go on.

"What's the worst thing about being a medicine cat?" Thornpaw blurted, not wanting to tell the she-cat she was thinking about being her apprentice, she needed more time to think. Maybe StarClan would send her a dream, telling her what to choose.

"The worst?" Cricketsong echoed, looking a little sheepish. It was a sudden mood change. "The worst… thing, would be. Not being able to have a mate…"

Thornpaw had never thought about that rule. Would it matter to her, she was happy as she was, she didn't want a mate, but she did want kits.

"No mate? No kits?"

"No, sadly. But it's what you have to give up to do what you love." Cricketsong meowed, starting toward her den.

"Yeah…" Thornpaw replied, stumbling away.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Thornpaw stretched in her warm nest, her paws skimming Brackenpaw's dark ginger fur. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, getting used to the shafts of moonlight streaming through the brambles and into the den. She lied there for awhile, staring blankly at Brackenpaw as he slept soundly. Once she thought she had woken him, but he was just turning over. He faced her nose, his whiskers twitched, must've been dreaming.

"Brackenpaw?" Blackclaw put his head inside the apprentices den, searching for the lump of ginger fur at the back. "We're on the dawn patrol, quick!"

He shook his head, heaving himself to his strong paws. He glanced at her, snorting. "You kicked me last night."

She flushed with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. It's a habit."

"Right. A _bad_ habit. Try to control yourself." He snapped, lumbering outside.

'_What was his problem?'_

Even though it wasn't time for to get up, she decided to eat something, she'd never be able to fall back asleep now. Emerging into the clearing, she spotted Brackenpaw gulping down a rabbit, which he was sharing with Rainpaw. You could barely see Rainpaw, her pelt blended in with the stone.

"Thornpaw?" She swivelled her head around to see Lionfur, standing with the other cats that were going on the dawn patrol. "What are you doing up? I figured I would go on the dawn patrol and let you sleep in, since it's your second day.'

"Oh. I can't sleep." She explained sheepishly, crawling toward her mentor.

"Well, since your up, you can come with us." He pointed his tail toward Blackclaw, and Whitewhisker who stood impatiently by the camp entrance.

"Sure, can I eat first?"

"Quickly," Lionfur meowed. "We have to get going, before the whole clan is awake."

She nodded, scrambling toward the fresh-kill pile, she picked out a small shrew, sitting down beside Brackenpaw she quickly gulped it down.

Thornpaw pricked her ears at the sound of Dawnstar's paw pads trotting down from the Highledge, the pretty she-cat touched noses with Lionfur. "Be careful, sweet one." She purred, nuzzling his neck.

"I always am, why are you up so early?" He licked her head gently.

Thornpaw didn't listen to the rest of the conversation, she didn't want to be nosey.

"So, you're on dawn patrol? Huh? You're starting early." Brackenpaw rasped. "I didn't go on my first patrol for a moon after becoming an apprentice."

"Really? I had my first patrol the third day after being apprenticed. Maybe, it's all about when you're ready." Rainpaw mewed, resting her tail on his shoulder.

Thornpaw licked the remains of the shrew from her muzzle and followed Brackenpaw and Rainpaw outside. The fresh air felt good, and smelled good.

Blackclaw led the patrol to the WindClan border, the cats left their mark and returned back to the forest for some hunting, Thornpaw was excited for this, she could prove her skills to the other cats.

"Okay, Thornpaw. What do you smell?" Lionfur asked her. Doing as he said, she scented the air, instantly picking up a mouse nearby.

"Mouse!" She replied.

"Good, where?"

"Over there." She pointed with her striped tail to a boulder by a tall oak tree shadowing over it.

"Very good, now… go get it!" She heard Lionfur holding his breath.

'_Please catch it, please catch it!'_

She crouched, leaped, pounced, and grasp… nothing.

"I did everything right." She explained sadly.

"You didn't check the wind, it was blowing _away_ from you, the mouse smelled you and was gone before you ever left the ground."

"Really?" Thornpaw frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was testing you," Lionfur grumbled. "I told you to check the wind before catching anything, why didn't you listen?"

"I forgot, there's so much to remember." Thornpaw replied embarrassed.

"Once you get the hang of it, you'll be catching prey in no time at all. As for today, you can watch me and practice back at the camp with your den mates." Her mentor meowed more friendly this time.

"I'll practice every heartbeat if I have too, I'd just like to catch _something_!" She promised.

"Don't hurt yourself trying." Brackenpaw snorted a laugh as he emerged into the tiny clearing with a plump rabbit in his jaws.

"Wow, how did you catch that?" She said in awe, ignoring his harsh comment.

"… practice… perfecting?" He said sarcastically, burying his prey.

"Very good, Brackenpaw." Blackclaw brushed past the gorse bush, a squirrel in his mouth. "Did you catch anything, Thornpaw?"

"… No." she said shyly, staring at her paws which were digging up earth.

"You'll get it, just wait." Lionfur reassured her, resting his tail on her shoulder.

"Lionfur is right, don't be so hard on yourself, it's only your second day." Blackclaw added comfortingly. "Tell her Brackenpaw, you didn't catch your first prey until you were 6 and a half moons old."

She looked up at the ginger apprentice, he was licking his chest to hide his embarrassment, "Really?" She has to milk the moment, he was being so rude to her anyways.

"Tell her, Brackenpaw." Blackclaw nudged him.

"I don't remember." He rasped, clawing at the ground. "Can I go catch more prey?"

Before Blackclaw nodded, he was gone. "Sure…" Her father trailed off.

"I think he's a little embarrassed." Thornpaw meowed, trying not to laugh.

"A little?" Lionfur shrugged unsure. "That was a little harsh, Blackclaw. I think we can all see, Brackenpaw was trying to show off to Thornpaw."

"He was?" Blackclaw replied surprised. "I didn't hear him say a thing to her. I'll talk to him, reassure him he's a great hunter, he'll be fine. It's true, he's an exceptionally great tracker and hunter, I've never seen anything like it before."

"You weren't here," Lionfur remarked. "he was bragging about his catch."

"Lionfur? Can we hunt now?" Thornpaw couldn't help but interject.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, come along."

"Bye, Blackclaw." She purred, running to catch up with her mentor.

After her hunting session, Thornpaw thought it best to go talk with Brackenpaw, to assure him not to be embarrassed, but he was no where in camp.

"Blackclaw, where is Brackenpaw?"

"Collecting moss for the elders."

She nodded, running out of the camp entrance. She headed straight for the place where the cats collected their moss. Sure enough, there was Brackenpaw. He looked angry, the way he was tearing the moss up by it's roots, was he trying to kill it?

"Brackenpaw?" She meowed shyly, the tom jumped a mouse-tail in the air, facing her with wide eyes.

"_Don't sneak up on me like that!_" He snapped.

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you, alone." She cautiously stepped toward him, he backed up.

"Why?" He growled, still tearing away at the moss.

"Because, I don't care if you didn't catch your fist prey until your six and a half moons. I still think you're the best hunter in ThunderClan." Okay, so that wasn't completely true, but from the look on his face, it was working.

He turned to her, shocked. "What?" He chocked with confusion.

"Well… that rabbit you caught, that's amazing. You must be really fast, like a WindClan warrior. I… I admire you for it. Maybe… you could… help me practice my hunting skills?"

He stopped tearing at the moss and stepped toward her , his eyes now warm instead of hostile. "If you want." He meowed still shocked.

"Great!" She purred, turning to help him gather some moss. "Here, I'll help you."

"Thanks." He replied, not shredding the moss anymore.

'_This went pretty well. Hopefully now me and Brackenpaw can be friends, instead of worst enemies…'_

Thornpaw and Brackenpaw returned to camp, both carrying a load of moss. She followed the older apprentice to the elders den, lying it down neatly in the shape of a nest. Littleleap and Grassclaw were outside resting in the sunlight, she and Brackenpaw had to work fast before Littleleap woke up, she wouldn't be too happy if she came back and her nest wasn't ready..

"All done." Brackenpaw sighed, flopping down on his side.

"Me too." She replied, lying down beside him on the cool stone floor.

"Well," He meowed, heaving back up to his paws. "better get back to work."

Sunlight lit up his pelt so it looked like a flame of fire, she had to blink to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Firestar…" she whispered.

"What?" He meowed puzzled. "Firestar? The old ThunderClan leader?"

"Err-yeah. You just… looked like him the way the sun was hitting you, like a flame of fire." She meowed sheepishly.

"Oh… well, he was my fathers grandfather." Brackenpaw said proudly.

"I remember… Grassclaw told me." She nodded, emerging into the clearing.

"He did? Yeah… I guess he would've known my father, I wish I had have…" He trailed off, closing his eyes.

"He's watching over you now." She tried to comfort him.

"I know, I just wish I could've met him, that's all."

Thornpaw couldn't relate to how he felt, she had never lost any of her parents, and she was born a single kit. But she still felt his sorrow, she wanted to cheer him up some how.

"Come on, lets have something to eat." She encouraged, leading him away from the elders den.

"I have to let Littleleap and Grassclaw know their nests are den, and get them fresh-kill first." He murmured.

"I'll help!" She offered.

"No!" He snapped.

She pinned her ears back, standing still where she was. He walked away, tail drooping. _'I thought we were getting along?'_


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"Thornpaw! Thornpaw!" She blinked open her eyes to see Rainpaw hovering over her, an excited glimmer in her eyes. "Dawnstar has called a clan meeting, the dawn patrol is back."

Instantly she was on her paws, following Rainpaw into the clearing. She sat at the back beside Brackenpaw, who completely ignored her. On her other side was Stormpaw.

"I wonder what happened?" He meowed.

"As most of you may know, a loner has wondered into our camp," Dawnstar flicked her tail toward a dark orange tabby tom, instantly Thornpaw was on her paws, claws unsheathed.

"Calm down!" It was the first time Brackenpaw had paid any attention to her, he rested his tail on her shoulder.

"He claims to be Alastair, he says Midnight sent him." Everyone gasped at the name of the she-badger. "What have you got to tell us, Alastair?"

Everyone turned and faced the shy tomcat. "Well… maybe it would be better if we could talk alone, with you and you're deputy?" He stammered.

"What's wrong with right here, right now?" Smokethroat growled. "How do we know we can trust you, _loner_?"

"I would never do anything to harm any of you, I was sent here to tell your leader something, a message from Midnight… about a certain… she-cat." Alastair looked at Dawnstar, trying to make a point across.

"If it's so important, why didn't Midnight come herself?" Blackclaw asked, stepping infront of Dawnstar.

"I didn't ask questions, she told me to go as fast as I could. She didn't tell me I would meet a bunch of cats questioning my every move, think I'm going to attack!" He rasped.

"Fine." Dawnstar spoke finally. "We can talk, but Blackclaw and Redpelt will come with us, in my den."

"Very well." Alastair nodded. "Let's just get this over with, Midnight said it's crucial I tell you right away."

"This meeting is over." Dawnstar meowed sharply. "You can all go back to your duties."

"Well this was one big waste of time!" Ivytail murmured.

"I don't trust that cat for one heartbeat." Smokethroat hissed, leaning in to talk with his sister.

"None of us do," Berryfrost added. "he even looks untrustworthy."

Thornpaw couldn't help overhearing them, she wished she could talk with them, but they would never take her seriously. She was barely an apprentice.

"Cut him some slack!" Lionfur rasped, padding up beside Berryfrost. "If Midnight sent him, it must be important, and Midnight is trustworthy."

"How do we know Midnight actually sent him? He could just happen to know of her, and that she knows us… and I'm making no sense. No cat could get information like that without knowing Midnight…" Ivytail replied confusing herself.

"Exactly!" Lionfur meowed proud to have made his point.

"I guess so…" Berryfrost trailed off.

"I still don't know about this, he just seems so… I don't know, mysterious?" Smokethroat half asked, half remarked.

"Well I agree with Lionfur, how could any cat get information like that without knowing Midnight and being sent by her?" Thornpaw spoke for the first time, all four warriors stared at surprised.

"Who asked you?" Smokethroat was first to reply.

"Lets not be hasty." Lionfur grumbled.

"Yeah, Smokethroat, why are being so rude?" Ivytail tapped him on the nose with her tail.

"Well… she is an apprentice, not like she knows anything." Smokethroat rasped.

Thornpaw felt embarrassed. She slowly slipped away to the apprentices den, crawling in her nest for a long sleep…. Hopefully.

… And then I saw him! Him! Brackenpaw! In _my_ dream! What was he doing here? I didn't care, I was glad to see him.

He was looking at his reflection in the water, the still, no moment, no ripping, water. Carefully she stepped toward him, he didn't notice her. _'Is he still angry with me?'_

She stepped toward him again, this time carelessly knocking over a rock which landed at his paws. Still no reaction from him. Then she realized, it wasn's Brackenpaw's reflection in the water, or Brackenpaw at all. It was Firestar. The former ThunderClan leader she had endless heroic stories about. He looked up at her, his broad face pointing directly at her.

"Hello, Thornpaw." He meowed. His voice sounded different then she imagined.

"How… how do you know my name?" She shuddered, backing away.

"There is no time for small talk, I have to warn you. Someone you love deeply, is going down the wrong path, you must help them before it's took late." The StarClan warrior flashed a deep scar at her on his flank, she winced at the look of it, so brutal. She hadn't noticed that he had caught her staring, instantly he covered it with his tail. How embarrassing?

"I don't… I don't understand what that means?" She choked. "Explain that to me, all my loved ones are safe, in ThunderClan, where they should be."

"That's what you think…" He murmured, before disappearing in a puff of mist from the water.

Thornpaw woke up, her muscles were stiff and ached from lying in the same position all night. She glanced over her shoulder at Brackenpaw, he closed her eyes just as she looked at him. _'Was he watching me?'_

"Maybe Blackclaw and Lionfur will let us hunt together again?" She offered.

He opened one eye, and lifted his head. "Blackclaw is giving me a day off, he says I'm already working too hard."

"Oh… tomorrow then." She suggested, feeling awkward.

"Doubt it."

This was bound to happen something, she decided it was going to be now. "Why do you hate me so much?"

He looked taken aback at that, totally mystified. "What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said." He huffed.

"Well?"

"I don't hate you-"

"Don't give me that, I know you do." She growled.

"Maybe we should go somewhere and talk, so you don't wake everybody up?" He offered, standing up.

"Fine, but I _better_ get an explanation." She stalked off infront of him, every hair on her pelt bristling.

He led her out of the camp through the dirt place, and toward the lake. His paws barely touched the ground, even though he was walking slowly, she rushed to his side.

"So? We're away from everybody now?"

"I thought you hated me!" He rounded on her, his eyes burning with anger, his claws needed at the earth.

"What? Why would I hate you?" She had never been more shocked by a comment in her life, she stared at him in awe.

"Well, every time I… I try to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"You get all angry with me, and leave." He completely ignored her question.

"Tell me what, Brackenpaw?"

"Should I have to say it? If you weren't so blind you would that I-"

"What are you two doing out here?" They both jumped as Smokethroat brushed past the brambles to where they stood.

"Uhh… sorry Smokethroat." Thornpaw replied meekly.

"We were just heading back." Brackenpaw added.

"Right…" The warrior snorted, following the apprentices back to camp.

Thornpaw lie awake in her nest that night, wondering what Brackenpaw could've possibly wanted to tell her. '_Stupid Smokethroat', she cursed._

_Every encounter with him after that was awkward, he would say hi to her but that's it. Mostly he hung out with Tigerpaw, Stormpaw, and Rainpaw. The older apprentices, he acted different around them then he did her, maybe because he thought of her as a kit. Not yet old enough to be taken seriously. She didn't even want to think about it anymore, the thought of him… that day, searching for the right words to say to her, just made her so frustrated she wanted to tear up moss from it's root like he did. But then the thought of that, made her even more angrier, everything reminded her of him. Why couldn't it just be simple, why couldn't he just tell her. And stop being so shy. It's not like she would laugh, she actually… secretly, adored him…_


End file.
